With Just a Touch
by FanFicPhanatic2010
Summary: After learning she's a mutant on her 18th birthday, Noelle is taken to Xavier's School for the Gifted to study her gift. But after they fail her she runs. Forming bonds with outcasted mutants they travel looking for purpose. When Loki arrives on Earth thanks to the Tesseract, she & the others join S.H.E.I.LD. But Noelle gets more than she signed up for with Loki & her "gifts."
1. A Very Unwanted Birthday Present

**Alrighty everyone, this is my new story! It's an Avengers/slight X-men crossover. OC/Loki pairing. Because I'm a Hiddle lover. Please bear with me, I'm still learning how to work FF. But I hope you enjoy!**

The last thing I expected to see when I attended the gala in Germany was for a tall, dark and unknown man to come out of nowhere, whip out a golden cane and use it like a golf club to shatter a security guards jaw and then use some kind of scary ass looking drill to mutilate a German scientist's eyeball. But then again, my life was far from normal, so I should've known better.

I grew up like every other kid. I went to school, had tons of friends, lots of family. I guess I was what you could call popular. But outside of my normal life, the world was strange. There were people out there, different people, the government and the news called them mutants. People who had powers that stemmed from a mutated gene passed down from their father. Some of them were subtle, and most were normal looking. Some were good, and one of the most known was Professor Charles Xavier, a paraplegic telepath.

Professor Xavier strived to achieve the creation of mutant rights, to mediate the co-existence of mutants and humans. He wanted to protect mutants from hostile humans but at the same time protect the rest of society from hostile mutants. To achieve this, he turned his mansion in Westchester into Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters to teach mutants to explore and control their powers. I told you some were good and normal, but some, some were strange looking, very powerful and incredibly dangerous. That's where Magneto came in.

Magneto, whose real name was Erik Lehnsherr, was the epitome of a villain. He saw humans as a weaker species and decided that they needed to be destroyed. His mutation allowed him to generate and control magnetic fields, giving him incredible control over metals. With him was his constant companion, Mystique. She was a tall, yellow eyed female with striking red hair and scaly blue skin. She had the ability to make herself look like anyone she laid eyes on. Oh yeah, and she never wore clothes.

At one point in their lives, Charles and Erik had been friends, but when Erik turned and caused Xavier's paralysis, they parted ways. To defend humanity from the threat of dangerous mutants, Xavier's first group of gifted students formed the X-Men, a team of gifted youngsters who vowed to protect humans.

None of this ever personally affected me. I had seen some mutants for myself, even befriended a few, before their parents shipped them off to Xavier's school. My parents, of course, being people of a different time thought different was dangerous. As long as I never brought any of the "freaks," as they called them, home they had no problem with me being friends with them. But on my eighteenth birthday, everything changed.

_"Noelle, come on, everyone's here!" shouted my mother up the stairs. I rushed to my window and pulled the curtains to the side to see cars lined up outside. "Shit!" I muttered under my breath, hobbling around on one foot as I tried to get my shoe on the other one. I stopped to look myself over in the mirror one more time. My strapless white and yellow sundress with a floral design at the bottom was spotless and my cotton candy yellow flats matched perfectly. My waist length straightened blond hair was smooth and shiny. My light application of yellow eye shadow was just enough to make my cerulean blue eyes pop and with a little black eyeliner and volumizing mascara I was set to go. "Noelle! Now!" came her voice again, and I replied quickly with "I'm coming, I'm coming!"_

_My parents, Lucas and Aislinn, were both waiting for me in the kitchen. "I'm sorry, but you try straightening this much hair in less than an hour," I said with a laugh at the end. They smiled at me and we walked out together. Our yard was full of friends and family, who all shouted "Happy Birthday!" and then began chatting amongst themselves once again. A long table full of food and drinks was off to the side and a circular table was set in the middle of the yard with my three tiered white cake dusted with yellow sugar and decorated with large fondant lilies and green leaves and stems. _

_I mingled for a while, and then we did gifts and finally came the cake. The large 1 and 8 candles had already been set on the top tier; all I had to do was light them. I struck a match and lifted it to the candles. Their wicks caught aflame and the singing began. I laughed and smiled and giggled in embarrassment, totally oblivious of the still burning match between my fingers. As soon as the signing ended, the flame reached my fingers and I yelped in pain, instinct kicking in to bring my finger up to my mouth and use my tongue to cool the burn, but that wasn't possible._

_Screams erupted from my mother and a few others, their eyes wide with horror. My father jerked back in terror and the other teens had expressions of both fear and amazement. My own scream began to rise in my throat, but I was breathing so quickly, sucking in air too fast for any other sound to escape._

_My hand was on fire. No, not burning, actually on fire. My right hand was completely engulfed in flame! _

_The only thought running through my mind was **'Put it out! Put it out!'** I began to swipe at the flaming hand with my left one in an attempt to put it out, but the complete opposite of what I wanted to happen happened. My left hand caught aflame. That was when I started to scream. _

"_Help," I cried out, "somebody please, help me! Put it out!" The flames crawled up my wrists, inching closer to my elbows, my fear spreading with it. "Dad," I called out, "Mom!" I spotted both my parents amongst the fleeing guests, their eyes filled with fear and confusion. None of them would help me; none of them would stop screaming. Their voices filled my head, made my ears ring. When the people finally gathered several yards away and stopped moving, all eyes landed on my arms. _

_I'd never seen my mother or father look at me the way they did in that moment. Pure terror and what I can only describe as…hate. My mothers' head began turning left and right, faster and faster, shaking in denial. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she looked to her left at my father. He simply stared back at her and then, as if a message had been passed through their eyes, they both turned and ran towards the guests, pushing them out towards the front of the house._

_I was alone. I was all alone._

_In that moment, it all dawned on me. I knew what was happening to me. _

**'**_**I'm a mutant,'** I thought, the words echoing in my mind. _

**'**_**I'm just like those people on the news. I'm a freak!'** The fear and confusion began to overwhelm me, just like the flames. They were spreading. Up over my elbows and past my shoulders. Then they crawled down my chest and thighs, over my legs straight to my toes. As they crept up my throat, it all became too much. _

_My body was engulfed in a painless fire. My parents had just abandoned me out of terror and confusion. Family and friends had run in fear and all of this on my birthday. **'This is so fucking lame!'**_

_I threw my head back, opened my mouth, and finally screamed. I screamed with all my might, even as the orange and yellow element poured over my face, up into my hair and even down into my throat. I felt it spread to my organs, flow into my blood. It became a part of me in a matter of seconds. I didn't stop screaming._

_Suddenly I felt something build up inside me, and having no clue to what it was, I didn't bother to hold back, I just let it burst. The wave of fire that expanded out with the explosion leveled my house and set everything in its path on fire. My scream stopped my throat raw and my lungs burning. I looked around me, my vision blurred by both tears and the tendrils of flaming hair floating every which way like burning ribbons caught in the wind. _

_My parents were gone, and I'd just destroyed my home, my only home. I had no idea how to stop what was happening to me. "I'm all alone," I whispered, my voice sounding like water hitting a hot frying pan, hissing and sizzling. It sounded so alien, so inhuman, so mutated. "I'm a mutant." That was when my world finally went black. _


	2. The School for Gifted Youngsters

_I don't know how long I was out before I finally opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was how much my throat hurt. It burned and I ignored the urge to cough to clear it, fearing it would only agitate it further. The next thing I noticed was the ceiling above me, which was definitely not mine, and the bed beneath me. Again, not mine. I lifted my head to look around before pushing myself up onto my elbows to survey my surroundings. I was in a large room, high ceilings with beautifully carved crown molding. Cream colored walls surrounded me. Four large windows occupied the left wall, and dark cherry hardwood floors lay beneath me. The room was decorated plainly, but it worked well. _

_The sound of voices reached my ears and pulled me out of bed, my bare feet lifted up instantly from the shock of cold, but they adjusted quickly. I noticed then that my yellow sundress was long gone and had been replaced with a light pink spaghetti strap tank top and powder blue bottoms. In the back of my mind I faintly wondered who'd changed me. 'Oh well I guess.' I looked out the window and out over a vast courtyard. Kids were everywhere. Some of them were in their teens and some were small children. There were a few adults as well. What stood out above all else, was the variety of…species…there were. _

_There was a man whos body was shiny and made of metal, his feet making a loud clanking noise with every step. One man was normal looking, lightly tanned with blonde hair, but he had wings. Two massive angel wings lay curled against his back. Another was entirely blue, with three large fingers and two massive toes, and even a tail. Suddenly 'poof,' he was gone. A little red cloud of smoke floated where he'd been seconds before. Seconds later, poof, he was back, this time he was standing beside a dark skinned woman with striking white hair and pale white eyes. She was controlling small tornados, moving them around with her hands._

_Dozens of others were moving around the grounds, displaying a various array of gifts. My mind was blown, utterly blown. 'How' I thought confused, 'did I get here?' As I mulled over my situation in my head a breeze came in through the window, blowing my hair back and filling my lings with fresh air. I looked up and saw the dark skinned woman staring up at me, along with a new face. There was a bald man, in a dark blue suit, in an electric wheel chair. 'He wasn't there before' I thought staring right back at him. _

'_**Welcome to my home, Noelle Childers.' **_

_At the sound of the voice I jumped, spinning around to rake my eyes over the room, back pressed against the window sill. 'What the hell was that?' I turned to look out the window again to see him smiling at me. _

'_**My name is Charles Xavier.'**_

_Realization dawned almost instantly. I was in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I saw him nod his head and then his voice filled my mind again. __**'That is correct. I will have someone bring you down, we have much to discuss.'**__ He turned his head to the right and spoke to the blue disappearing man. He looked up to my window, closed his yellow eyes, and disappeared. Instantly I heard what sounded like someone blowing out a candle behind me and I turned. A high pitch scream rose and exited my mouth for a few seconds before I clamped my hands over my lips. The blue man was in the room, right in front of me._

'_**Do not be afraid, Noelle,'**__ said the Professor, __**'he's not going to hurt you. He's a friend, he'll bring you down.'**__ I looked at the man before me and he smiled, revealing inhuman teeth. Each one was long and pointy, like canines, but each and every tooth. 'Oh God.' But if the Professor had my answers, then I had no choice. The man took a bow at the waist and spoke in a deep German accent "Good evening. My name is Kurt Wagner, but my companions call me the Nightcrawler." _

**I know this was short, forgive me. I actually uploaded this chapter before I was completely finshed, but I didn't _not _want to upload it and end up completely forgetting about it. Reviews please :)**


	3. A New Home

_I_ _was a little reluctant to let this Kurt guy touch me, but it wasn't because he was blue or his teeth, or even the tail I'd just noticed. It was because I had no clue what his vanishing act would do to me. Would it make me sick? Would it hurt? I took a hesitant step towards him. "Kurt, was it?" I asked him, looking into his bright yellow eyes. He tipped is head to the side and closed said eyes, nodding his head once. "Your gift, can it…that is, will it hurt me?" 'Only way to get answers is to ask.__**' **__Kurt looked at me and smiled again. "No," he said, "not at all. It will merely take you where you need to go. It is instantaneous, but painless." 'Well, that makes me feel better.__**' **__Flashing him a weak smile, I stepped forward and placed my hands into large fingers. He closed him eyes and in the second it took me to blink, I heard the suction sound and my eyelids were forced shut over my eyes as they were bombarded with sunlight. 'Holy shit! He wasn't kidding!_

_In a split second he'd transported us from my bedroom that was not only on the third floor of the house, but nearly 30 feet away from the courtyard. My attention was drawn back to Earth when Kurt released me and moved to stand by the dark skinned weather woman. That's what I'd dubbed her, since she was making it rain over a field now. Now it was just me and the bald man in the wheel chair. I suddenly felt ridiculously awkward. Here I was, in his home, his school, and I had no clue why or what to say. A soft chuckle broke me out of my thoughts. It had come from the man in the wheelchair. "There is no need for you to feel awkward Noelle. You are more than welcome here. But I'm sure you have many questions." 'Well, just take the words right outta my moth why don't ya.' "Yeah, sure." "Then follow me." His chair began to move in the direction of some benches, but he wasn't using his hands to move the wheels or any control sticks. It moved on its own. 'How?' __**'With my mind.' **__I was embarrassed at being found out. "I'm sorry; I didn't man to be nosey." He smiled at me. "No need to apologize. Come, sit." _

_Sitting down, my mind was finally overrun with questions. What had happened to me at my party? Where were my friends, my parents? How had they found me? 'Only one way to find out.' "What happened to me Professor? Charles's calm, friendly face became very serious and I knew that he was about to tell me something that would change my life more than it had already been changed. _

"_What you experienced was the awakening of a subdued genetic mutation" 'Huh?'_

"_Subdued genetic mutation?"_

"_Yes. As you know, it has been discovered that we mutants all possess inhuman abilities that we achieve through a genetic mutation. A gene passed down from your father to you. This mutation, if and when awakened, grants said mutant certain powers." _

_His words repeated, over and over in my head. Genetic mutations, inhuman abilities, mutant. Mutant… "So, that means I'm a…" "Yes, Noelle. You are a mutant. And from what I saw, a very powerful, and unique, one." I looked up at him. He'd said the words with a sort of pride, and that made me think of my parents._

"_Charles, where are my parents? What happened to them?"_

_His eyes softened, his lips formed a small sad smile, and it tore at my insides. "Charles," I pressed, "what happened?"_

"_Human authorities arrived shortly after your accident. You were removed from the scene in an ambulance and taken to the hospital. My associate Storm and I arrived soon thereafter, to discuss your possible future here at the school. You see, we take it mutants of every age and gift. We give them a proper place to learn how to use and control their abilities, all the while offering the same educational programs as normal schools. I knew that you would need our help."_

_I looked around at the courtyard for the first time since seeing it from my window. All of the kids looked happy, and majority of them seemed to be using their gifts without a problem. Those who weren't using powers I assumed were still learning. Two new adults had joined the crowd. A tall dark haired attractive man with short brown hair wearing a strange looking contraption over his eyes. Kind of like the guy from 'Star Trek,' and a tall woman with waist length fiery red hair. They met the woman who I now assumed was this Storm the professor spoke of. I assumed it was a code name or something. It made sense, she did control the weather. _

"_You should keep in mind Noelle," spoke Charles, drawing my eyes and ears back to him, "it can be quite difficult for many parents to accept that their child is a mutant." I didn't like where this was going. "Many of them cannot cope with that sort of change."_

"_Professor, please. What are you saying?"_

"_Your parents refused to allow you to come home Noelle. They informed that they wanted nothing to do with you anymore."_

_I felt my stomach drop, my heart stop and the blood drain from my face all at once. "You're kidding right? You've gotta be, they can't do that, I'm their daughter!" I was so overwhelmed by my emotions that I hadn't yet noticed that my voice had risen with every word, catching the attention of everyone in the courtyard. All the students stopped speaking and playing. Everyone was looking at us now._

"_I am so sorry, Noelle. But unfortunately, is not uncommon for anti-mutant parents and guardians to abandon their children when it is discovered that they themselves are mutants. But I promise you that you are not alone. Just look around you." He raised his hand to the people around him. "This is more than just a school. It is a sanctuary for mutants. We teach our students what they need to know to learn how to control their gifts. You Noelle, you are incredibly gifted, that is why I brought you here. This can become your new home."_

_I looked up at him, my vision blurring with the tears waiting to escape. "New home? What are you talking about? I have a home! And I'm going back!" I screamed, the tears finally spilling over when my face scrunched up in anger. The feeling of warm water running down my cheeks in streams overtook my senses. All I could feel was those tears. I suddenly became aware that the feeling that was washing over me was the same feeling from my party, as the flames from the match slowly crawled over every inch of my body. 'No! Oh God no! Not again!' I brought my hands up to my face and, just like before, the flesh was being replaced. This time it was with water. And they were becoming see-through! Just like looking through a clear glass of water._

"_Noelle, you must calm down. You're powers stem from your emotions; if you don't calm down they will overwhelm you."_

_I barely registered Charles voice as I continued to change. I was made of water from the waist up, my shirt had even liquefied. I wanted to disappear. I everything that happened to be a bad dream and to wake up on my birthday, make myself pretty and celebrate with my friends and family. But it wasn't a dream. It had all happened. I'd leveled my yard and my home. I'd scared away my friends and my parents had- my breath hitched in my throat and I whimpered- abandoned me because they were mutant haters._

"_We can help you Noelle. We can teach you to control yourself. You are welcome here, with open arms."_

_I looked up into his eyes. They were soft, gentle, caring. Eyes like a father. And they shone with honesty and trust. He meant what he said. He wanted me to let him help me. _

_All I wanted was to go home but, really, what choice did I have? I had absolutely no clue how my "gifts" worked or how to control them, nothing. I couldn't learn on my own. I knew nothing about mutants. I'd met a few in our neighborhood and school before their parents sent them away but that was it. We never discussed powers or any of that. I was at a loss. 'I'm screwed if I don't stay. Fact of the matter is I need his help.'_

_Slowly I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. In my head I saw myself looking into my bedroom mirror, completely human, completely normal. I clung to that image, drilled it into my mind, focused on nothing else. Slowly, I felt the water recede, pale human flesh once again taking its rightful place. I opened my eyes then. The four adults who'd been quiet the entire time had moved behind the Professor. They were smiling at me. The kind of smile older siblings gave to the youngest ones. It made me feel awkward yet safe. I hated having conflicting emotions like that._

"_You've already met Kurt or Nightcrawler" said mutant bowed his head and smiled, "so I'd like to introduce you to Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm." The white haired, dark skinned woman flashed me a dazzling smile. "If you haven't guessed from her name, Storms gift allows her full control over the weather." 'Well that's cool. Who hasn't wished they could control the before.' _

_Next was the woman with flowing red hair. "This is Jean Grey. Jean is telepathic and telekinetic, like me." Said woman smiled at me as well before wrapping her arms around the left arm of the only adult left, the dark haired male wearing glasses. "And last we have Scott Summers, or Cyclops." That one threw me for a loop. 'Cyclops? As in the one-eyed giant from Greek mythology?_

"_I can see you're confused. Scott has the ability to release a red beam of energy from his eyes. Very similar to a high powered laser. Unfortunately, he can't open his eyes without some sort of cover, like sunglasses or the device on his face." 'What is it?' I deliberately asked in my head, knowing Charles would hear. I didn't want to insult Scott by asking out loud, I didn't really know the guy. "The visor allows Scott to control the beam at will. It acts as one large eye." I nodded, finally getting where the nickname came from._

"_Storm, Jean and Scott are teachers here at the school. They're also trainers. They'll be helping you. We know each and every one of our students here, Noelle. As I said, we're a family. And you are more than welcome to join." The students, who I'd completely forgotten about during my little ordeal, had formed small little groups around us. Each and every one of them was smiling at me. My stomach fluttered. All these kids had was this school and these teachers. The Professor had created a safe haven for them, these scorned creatures of circumstance. I had the slightest feeling that I truly had a home. '__**You do Noelle.'**_

"_Alright Xavier, I'll stay," I said with a small smile. The kids cheered and crowded around me, Jean and Storm flanked my sides and rested hands on my shoulders. _

"_Wonderful," he replied with that soft smile. "Well, let's get you something to eat. We'll give you a tour of the school and the grounds and introduce you to the rest of the students and your instructors afterwards. The room you awoke in will be yours for the remainder of your stay. However, should more children arrive; we may need to use the extra room." I nodded, "Of course." I wasn't against having roommates. "We'll see about procuring any surviving items from your home. Clothes and such. Anything we cannot retrieve we will supply for you." _

_Charles stopped his chair and spun to look at me. "Welcome home, Noelle."_


End file.
